


Чат журнала Private magic

by fandom Harry Potter 2020 (fandom_Harry_Potter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated GIFs, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustrations, M/M, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Harry_Potter/pseuds/fandom%20Harry%20Potter%202020
Summary: АУ-иллюстрация к фанфику «Конфиденциальность обязательна» (Discretion Required), автор - Ruhgozler, переводчик - Sevima.Оригинал.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Чат журнала Private magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Конфиденциальность обязательна](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/676825) by Sevima. 



> Автор - Smoking.B
> 
> Исходники: https://64.media.tumblr.com/78e6b7a858dea09f55085ed13a6add7f/tumblr_o6ganm1WJt1t5gi51o1_540.gif;  
> http://www.snapetales.com/index.php?fic_id=23039
> 
> Полный размер откроется в этом же окне по клику на картинку.

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/0GGz38q/Private.gif)


End file.
